Birthday Blues
by foxydysphoria
Summary: Naruto is alone on his birthday, as per usual, and Kurama seems to be quite bothered by something. A little talk later, the two find themselves enjoying each other's company on what had otherwise been a pretty crappy day.


**So, when I get writer's block, I decide to write random one-shots, that are completely unrelated to any of my current stories. This is one of those. Please note that while in this story, you may be able to interpret Naruto and Kurama's actions as me pairing them (entirely up to you, the reader on whether or not that's the case), that is** _ **not the case in Tied Together**_ _ **.**_ **In TT, Naruto will be with Hinata.**

Naruto frowned as he gazed out of his apartment window sullenly, before his eyes found themselves on his calendar. _October 10_ _th_ _._ As usual, he was alone. _I guess this is better than what it was like before Pain…_

In the years before he'd been regarded as the 'Hero of the Hidden Leaf', he'd never had a pleasant birthday. He pretty much couldn't leave his apartment without hateful glares from just about everyone. That wouldn't normally be too different than what he dealt with on every other day, but for some reason, the fact that it was his birthday made it that much worse.

He knew that he wouldn't be subjugated to those stares this year, but for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to leave the building. _Look at you, Naruto… You're being a big baby,_ he thought to himself. He was deliberately keeping his thoughts from Kurama, as he didn't want the Fox to be bothered with it. He honestly wasn't even sure if Kurama realized what day it was.

" _ **Of course I do, you brat…"**_

Apparently, he hadn't been keeping his thoughts as well protected as he thought.

 _Sorry, Kurama… I'm just kinda depressed… and I know I shouldn't be… I just, I dunno, ya know?_

The Fox frowned at this. _**"Why don't you go out? See your friends?"**_

Naruto sighed as he looked down at his lap. _I don't know. I just… have this stupid fear that everyone will go back to hating me, just because of the day…_

" _ **You know as well as I do, that won't happen. They practically love you, kit,"**_ Kurama spoke softly. He hated seeing his kit like this, even if he wouldn't admit it to Naruto.

Naruto, to the Fox's dismay, shook his head. _I know… I just kinda want to stay here, though._

" _ **And be alone?"**_

 _But I'm not alone, am I?_ Naruto asked, a small grin working its way onto his features.

Kurama masked his surprise fairly well. He knew that Naruto considered him a friend, but he honestly felt like Naruto would still prefer _human_ friends to be with, especially considering what he'd done eighteen years ago. _**"Surely I'm not the most ideal companionship, Naruto…"**_

The blond's grin fell into a frown. _Am I detecting… regret?_ It was incredibly odd for Kurama to show any emotion that wasn't content, anger, or impassiveness, so feeling the sorrow emanating from the Fox was quite surprising to Naruto. _What's wrong, Kurama?_

Inside the seal, the Fox lowered his gaze. _**"It's… nothing really,"**_ he muttered, not very convincingly.

 _Kurama, come on, tell me! Please?_ Naruto pressed. He wasn't one to let someone be sad. It just wasn't in him, or his personality.

Kurama sighed, _**"You won't stop until I talk, will you?"**_

 _Nope,_ Naruto confirmed. _So get talking, Fox._

" _ **Well…"**_ Kurama started hesitantly. He really wasn't quite sure how to phrase what he was feeling. _**"I've been thinking. Of what happened eighteen years ago."**_

 _My birthday? Or your sealing?_

" _ **Both, actually,"**_ the Fox replied. _**"Naruto, I think I'm feeling guilt for the first time."**_ There. He did it. Surely the kit would underst—

 _Guilt? What for?_ Naruto asked. _I can't think of anything you have to be guilty for…_

Naruto heard the sound of a paw meeting a muzzle. _**"Kit… your parents…"**_

 _Oh…!_ the blond thought back. _Well… I mean, the past's the past, right? We can't change it now, so don't worry about it._

" _ **That doesn't excuse it. Naruto, I tried to kill you. Instead, it ended up taking your parents from you."**_

Naruto hummed contemplatively. _Well, that's hardly the first time you've tried to kill me—oh, wait, it is the first time…_

" _ **You're really not helping,"**_ the Fox deadpanned.

 _Sorry…_

" _ **Brat, don't apologize! You… you didn't do anything…"**_ Kurama began at a shout, but ended barely above a whisper.

Naruto's frown deepened as he closed his eyes, resolving to enter his mindscape. As he opened his eyes, he saw the Kyuubi looking at him, lying down in the shallow water, sorrow adorning the Fox's muzzle. Now, the blond was legitimately worried—he'd never seen Kurama look like this.

"Kurama… it's okay… it's over now," he attempted to console, but the massive Fox just shook his head.

" **No, it's not. I took every chance you had… I took away your only chance of knowing a parent's love. Even I know what that's like, because of Rikudo-jiji. But—"**

Naruto interrupted him, placing a hand on his snout, ruffling the fur gently. "No, you didn't. I still got to meet both of them, and they helped make me who I am today. Besides, in the situation you were in, I really can't be mad at you. Well… I _can,_ but that really wouldn't get us anywhere, now would it?"

Kurama didn't say anything just yet. He kept his gaze fixed on Naruto's smiling form, contemplating. After about a minute had passed, he finally knew what to say. **"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry I let my anger and hatred control me like I did. I'm sorry I made your life hell. Even after everything I did to you, you still saved me from myself… you saved all of us."**

Naruto grinned again, "It's all okay now, Kurama. Thank you for giving me the chance to become your friend."

The two continued to talk, letting the time fly by, as Naruto, for the first time in years, had someone to spend his birthday with.


End file.
